dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HombreHormiga/Marvel/DC
The Titans of the comics, Marvel And DC. This is a blog were i will try to decide wich one is the best, Now this is personal opinion so if you have one different, share yours on the comments, If you want to troll me, try to be original i have heard of all. Theres 3 aspect that i will see:TV,Movies And Comics.So lets begin: TV Well i have to give to DC since they have awesome shows animated and Live-action.From Marvel Theres only 4 show that are actually good and one that is helped by nostalgia:The 90 X-Men, Spectacular Spider-Man, Wolverine and the X-men,The Avengers: Earth Migthest Heroes and That Show of Spider-Man of the 90, while DC have Batman: The animated series, Superman,JLA,Teen Titan,Young Justice,Green Lantern:TAS and for me The Aquaman & Friends Action Hour (God,That was hilarious) apart that they have those awesome animated adaptations that they release every year In the Live action Portion They Have Smallville (That i really didnt like),Human Target, Arrow, Wonder Woman and The 60 Batman. While Marvel Have some of the worst worst pilots ever in this categorie. But Marvel is Getting better so beware DC:Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D is coming and i will give a chance to Avengers Asamble (Even when is marketing because A:EMH was also Marketing) and DC got Teen Titans GO! (God, My Childhood) MOVIES there's no point in this category since Marvel wins automatically. I mean DC its probably the reason that Comic book movies almost died on the 90 while Marvel Started the comic Book Movie Boom with Blade. there's two things that I think stop DC from being as good as marvel in the movies, The first one is that they mostly rely on charaters related To superman or Batman or The World Finest themselves and the other is NOLAN. The First Problem: Lets see what movies the have under their belt: Superman, Superman II, Swamp Thing, Superman III, Supergirl, Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, The Return of Swamp Thing, Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, Steel, Catwoman, Batman Begins, Superman Returns, The Dark Knight, Watchmen, Jonah Hex, Green Lantern, The Dark Knight Rises Did you see that? From 20 Movies 5 are from characters Not related with Superman Or Batman,3 are from related ones but 12 are From the world finest. Why they cant do a movie about something else? I mean theres only one movie in the future of DC and thats a SUPERMAN movie! I Mean, They have all their characters as far as i remember,Marvel lost the rigths of Spider-man, The X-men and The 4F......Whats DC excuse? Well, Their characters are almost invisible ...Nobody cared about Iron Man Before the Movies!......God,I mean even when i love them THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY AND KRUTAKING ANT-MAN ARE GETTING A MOVIE BEFORE THE FLASH!!!!!!!! And the second Problem is CHRISTOPHER NOLAN. I have to say that i like Batman Begins over any Live action Batman Movie, I mean , TDK is really overrated. Really dark? No, Really Realistic? Yeah, Everyone can do what Two Face do when hey are like him, Dramatic? Over dramatic at times,Complex and memorable Characters?the only character that i frankly remeber its the joker, Respected the Batman Mythos and captured him? All i watch is a rich guy with a suit, Not a detective, Not a incredible Smart Guy, not a father figure, not a tortured man,ETC. And then Its TDKR.....I hate that one. Why to make over realistic their movies? Thats all i ask COMICS Well this is the big one, The Biggest,The most important.......Marvel Theres only one reason for that: REBOOT. Before that i like them both equal. Why its a bad thing? i dont know, Just the fact that all the stories of the New 52 could be told in the normal DC, That they are ruining characters legacys.They dissapeared some characters out of existence (Kid Flash AKA Wally West was one of the reasons that i started to read comics and they are just aying that he didnt do anything important),Etc. With the Dumb 52 i can say that DC can reboot their universe every time they want more money. Thanks DC, For all that character development and Amazing stories that never happened. Also Because Marvel is Awesome and Marvel NOW! is Great. So remember personal opinon,shares your in the comments or your hate. Category:Blog posts